Popsicle
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: Courtney had hated Gwen from the second she'd hopped onto the Dock of Shame. Now, standing there while Gwen and LeShawna enjoyed their Popsicles by the pool at Playa De Loser, she hated her more than ever, because she wanted her. GxC Yuri.


**This is my 24th birthday present to myself: A Gwen and Courtney fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Courtney hated Gwen the minute she laid her eyes on her, stepping off the boat onto Total Drama Island.

The goth was gorgeous. Her pale cream-colored skin made even paler when mixed with her black and blue streaked hair, which was shiny and bouncy. Her mouth was lipstick commercial worthy, with big full lips that were in a natural pout and curled back when she smiled to show pearly whites. Courtney had never seen a girl with a mouth that full or beautiful.

Her eyes were big and dark, mysteries hidden beneath the well-lined lids. It also helped that her eyelashes fucking reached her eyebrows when she blinked, and were so thick the C.I.T. wondered if the action took effort.

And that body. She always wore a black corset laced with midnight blue ribbons, matching her beautifully streaked hair. She had a black mini skirt she wore with it that would show off the fine little ass if it weren't for the cute little black boxers she wore under it. And, oh god, those boots. Gwen wore thigh-high stockings (black, of course) and the sexiest black leather boots Courtney had ever seen.

Still, Courtney had never hated her as much as she hated her now.

Gwen was lying down in a lounge chair by the pool at Playa De Loser in her usual sexy corset and skirt with a grape Popsicle in her and every now and then she would wrap her deep blue lips around it, sucking and lapping at the juices that inevitably made their way down her hand and chin.

Courtney could feel her panties get wetter with each lick.

Fuck.

Courtney had always liked girls. Not that she didn't like guys, too, but there was just something so hot about a girl in a mini skirt, ass shaking back and forth with the skimpy material...

Gwen wasn't making Courtney's day easy at all. Not only did Mommy and Daddy not know about her guilty pleasures, but she hadn't told any of the other campers, and if Chris found out, he'd make her life a living Hell.

But at that moment, she wanted Gwen.

She wanted to take that Popsicle and drip it between her own legs so Gwen could lick it off her pussy with those sexy, sexy blue lips.

She wanted to fuck her. Hard.

Gwen must have felt Courtney's eyes on her because she looked up and their eyes met.

Courtney felt her pussy drip and soak her bathing suit bottoms. Naturally, she scowled at the already grimacing goth.

She would need to change soon... Or sneak off and stick her fingers in her pussy, imagining that is was the gorgous goth fingering her.

Personally, she hoped she would have to resort to the second.

Gwen have one last hard glare and said something to LeShawna, who was sunning next to her. They talked for about thirty seconds before Gwen turned and stormed up to Courtney.

"What the Hell, Courtney!" Courtney couldn't taek her eyes off those stained lips as they moved up and down, forming words Courtney could not hear.

And Courtney hated Gwen because of those lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" Courtney shook her head and the goth swore. She grabbed the mocha-haired girl by her wrist and proceeded to pull her into one of the many bathrooms in at the resort.

Gwen tossed Courtney inside and locked the door behind them. "Okay, Courtney, we need to talk."

Courtney stood up and made to speak, but those lips, that locked door...

The C.I.T. was so turned on she couldn't speak, and she hated Gwen because of it.

Courtney closed the distance between her and Gwen until Gwen's legs were against the blindingly white counter. She really did not know what came over her, and she couldn't have given a fuck less.

She leaned into Gwen until her lips were right next to her ear.

"I want to fuck you, Gwen." She whispered viciously.

She could feel Gwen breathing hard, and Courtney slipped a finger into the bow that kept Gwen's perfectly laced corset on that tiny, sexy frame. Courtney could see Gwen's confusion in those dark eyes, but there was something else there too. Curiosity? Lust?

The girl was speechless. For a moment, Courtney wondered if this was rape, or sexual harassment.

Gwen could have shoved her off, could have run screaming out the door at any second.

But she did not.

Again, she whispered, this time with her mouth on her ear.

"I want you. Now."

She didn't care that there were people only twenty yards away, or that her boyfriend was also outside.

Gwen shivered and the tiny movement against her body were too much for Courtney.

She attacked her.

Her lips were on the blue ones she had been getting wet thinking about and she moaned as their bodies were flushed with each other.

She borderline came when Gwen kissed her back, and moaned as their tongues intertwined with each other.

Fuck.

Her hands made their way into her silky streaked hair and she slammed their heads together in an effort to get closer.

Gwen's arms were around her waist and she was having none of that.

Courtney grabbed her hand and put it on her left tit, groaning when Gwen got the message and started to massage her breast slowly.

Courtney managed to untie the corset with one hand and tore it from her body to let her creamy skin free.

She moaned as she felt her tits bounce against her own and pulled away to admire them.

Fuck. Her mouth moved by itself until she had Gwen's right nipple in her mouth and was sucking the way she liked Duncan to. Gwen's nipples were long and dark, much like her own.

She heard Gwen moaning for the first time and sucked harder, her other hand coming up to tug and twist at the left nipple.

"Not..mnnhhnnn...fair."

She moaned loudly and threw her head back as Courtney found a particularly sensitive spot on the underside on her breasts.

Suddenly she yanked her head off her chest and Courtney was almost pissed as she looked into her eyes.

Her mysterious dark orbs were were now glassy and crazed with lust.

"You're still dressed." she mumbled as she reached around her and moved her mocha hair aside as she slipped her hands under the brunette's bathing suit top, her soft hands sliding over her breasts. Courtney wriggled out of the top without ever letting Gwen break contact.

Courtney softened at her sweetness and moved her chin up with her hand to kiss her softly as her now free breasts felt the feeling of Gwen's soft hands.

They both groaned and Courtney screamed as she suddenly felt two fingers pinching her clit through her underwear.

"Fuck Gwen."

The goth let out a soft giggle as she moved aside Courtney's bathing suit bottoms and shoved her fingers deep into her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Gwen slid her tongue back into her mouth as her fingers fucked the C.I.T, curving the tips of them and making her scream.

"I wanna fuck you too, Courtney."

Courtney could take no more. One hand buried into her dripping pussy, and the other massaging her breasts, she came, screaming until her juices stopped flowing. Gwen didn't remove her hand as she tried to catch her breath and the bathroom was silent again for a small moment.

She finally pulled out her fingers and kissed Courtney's mouth softly.

"God you're loud." she said, her voice sweet and quiet as ever as she stuck her pussy juice covered fingers in her mouth and licked them off.

Who was this girl? And where had she been?

Courtney shoved her hand away and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her tongue.

She slid to the floor in front of Gwen, taking her bathing suit bottoms with her, and pushing her legs apart.

Courtney had always thought of the female genitalia as attractive, but the pussy in front of her was just...heavenly.

Moving on previous experiences with what had been done to her, she spread Gwen's lips and slid her tongue all the way up her slit, lapping at the juices as Gwen moaned, her fingers in her hair. She'd had Duncan roughly shove her head at his dick many times and it turned her on, but the feeling of Gwen's fingers massaging her scalp while keeping her mouth on her pussy was making her wet all over again, and she avidly found her pink nub and sucked on it, determined to make Gwen scream and loose all sweetness.

She knew she was gripping the counter top now for support and shoved her tongue as deep into Gwen's pussy as it could go. Finally, she heard the satisfying scream she wanted and moved her tongue in and out, moaning at the sweet taste of that sexy goth. She could think of nothing that tasted like it.

Her moans were apparently too much for the goth and she came, wetness flooding Courtney's mouth like nothing else. She looked up and saw her beautiful eyes rolling back into her head, her eyelashes fluttering. Even Duncan wasn't that sexy when he came.

She stood as Gwen panted, her knuckles white from clutching the marble counter behind her.

Courtney wrapped an arm around her and they kissed sweetly, mouths tingling at the taste of themselves, and the taste of each other.

Gwen pulled Courtney against her tightly, and they leaned against each other, Gwen pressing soft kisses against Courtney's neck.

For some reason, this made Courtney all emotional. She'd never felt such tenderness, such sweetness.

She knew she was in love with Duncan and although they fucked like animals they made love too, and their most passionate moments together just barely matched what she felt as Gwen lay a soft peck at the base of her neck.

Her onyx eyes found her dark brown ones and the tears that had been in her eyes nearly fell as Gwen pushed aside her hair and gently tucked a strand behind her ear.

"You okay?"

She nodded. What the fuck was wrong with her? "There's something I want to try."

She'd caught Duncan watching girl on girl porn once on his phone, and the position they had been in was stuck in her head.

"Lay on the floor," she ordered.

The bathroom was furnished with thick, soft white rugs and Gwen lay down facing her, and Courtney was on her knees in front of her, watching Gwen watch her with those big dark eyes, her hair dark and silkier than ever splayed out around her on the rug.

Courtney finally pulled off her bathing suit bottoms, biting her lip as she moved toward her new lover.

She spread her legs apart, and it gave her a perfect view of Gwen's pussy as she slid up, and unable to resist herself, pressed a kiss to her clit.

"Mmmmhmm." Gwen closed her eyes.

Courtney slid and pulled her legs over Gwen's. She spread her creamy thighs as far as they could go and slowly, sat on her pussy, moving until their clits were touching.

They both moaned and Gwen's eyes opened to look at her. Never breaking the contact between their pussies, Courtney leaned forward and kissed her softly. When their arms were around each other, she began to move, and they both groaned as the contact between them overwhelmed their nerves.

"Fuck, Gwen." Courtney moaned as she pushed her brown hair off her face. They looked into each others eyes and overcome by what she saw, Courtney began to move faster, and they both moved against each other, juices dripping together.

Gwen's moans weren't stopping. Her eyes shut tightly and she let out a sexy groan as she came.

Gasping at the wetness she could feel between them, Courtney was sent over the edge and they both held each other as they stopped shaking.

Courtney was lay still on top of Gwen, and stared at her as she twirled pieces of her mocha hair around her perfectly-tanned fingers.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

Gwen bit her lip. "I'm not...that was my first time with a girl...I'm not a lesbian..."

Courtney nodded. "And I have Duncan."

Neither of them moved though, and in a second, Courtney was kissing Gwen all over again, sighing at the feeling of her, her smell.

Eventually, they stood and helped each other dress, Courtney unable to refrain herself from grabbing Gwen's ass as she helped her lace her corset, Gwen giving each of her breasts a kiss as Courtney slid her top back into place.

Once fully dressed, they placed kisses on each other's mouths, aware of the fact that they both had each other's cum mixed with their own flowing from their pussies.

Courtney let her lips brush against Gwen's once more. "I was a very bad girl today. I think you need to punish me tonight."

The goth smirked and licked Courtney's cheek. "I wouldn't miss it," Courtney's nipples were hard again, and quite visible through her top. "for anything."

Gwen unlocked the door and sauntered out, a secret wink in Courtney direction. Courtney winked back, shut the door, and looked towards her breasts, pussy dripping again.

Fuck.


End file.
